I Wish You A Merry Christmas !
by Gabrielletrompelamort
Summary: [One-shot] Le tout premier Noël d'un bébé Harry parmi toute sa belle et grande famille: Les Maraudeurs. (SANS PETER HIN HIN) Attention! Auteur sauvagement atteinte de l'esprit de Noël! Vous ressortirez en chantant "Merry Christmas" à tue-tête lol!


_**I Wish You A Merry Christmas!**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Je ne m'appelle toujours pas JKRowling! lol

**_Rating:_** G

**_Genre:_** One shot romance-humor-christmas

**_Résumé:_** Le tout premier Noël d'un bébé Harry parmi toute sa belle et grande famille: Les Maraudeurs. (SANS PETER HIN HIN) Attention! Auteur sauvagement atteinte de l'esprit de Noël! Vous ressortirez en chantant "Merry Christmas" à tue-tête lol!

**_Dernière note:_** Bonne lecture! Un petit One-shot rien que pour le plaisir de se faire plaisir!

Bzou!!

_I Wish You A Merry Christmas..._

Bébé Harry hurlait de toutes ses forces sur la table à langer qui tanguait dangereusement sous les assauts répétitifs de Lily Potter pour garder son bambin bien au milieu de sa couche propre. Elle s'évertuait à fermer le linge blanc tandis que son fils s'époumonait de toutes ses forces, réclamant le sein.

Lily défit son chemisier et prit son enfant, la tête contre son sein. Goulûment, le petit Harry s'attaqua au téton, ses pleurs cessant aussitôt.

James Potter pénétra dans la pièce, alerté par les cris de son fils unique et jeta un regard attendri sur le touchant portrait que donnaient sa femme et son gamin en ce soir de Noël 1980.

"Remus et Sirius arrivent quand?" demanda la toute jeune maman, encore un peu ronde de son récent accouchement.

"Ils ne devraient pas tarder, Lily-Jolie."

Sa femme lui sourit et elle plongea son regard sur le petit visage joufflu de son enfant. Harry avait ses yeux fermés et avait arrêté de têter, rassasié. Lily referma son chemisier et rhabilla l'enfant qui s'endormait sur la table à langer, ayant épuisé toutes ses forces à brâmer pour sa panse vide quelques instants auparavant.

On sonna à la porte. Une fois, deux fois. Il y eu un blanc. Puis l'on sonna de nouveau. Le code était bon, c'était bien Remus et Sirius qui les attendaient dehors.

James descendit les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte à ses deux meilleurs amis transis de froid. La neige tombait drûe au dehors et l'on y voyait rien à 50 centimètres.

"Jaaaames ? ! ? ! Je t'en supplie ! ! !" s'exclama Sirius en guise de bonsoir.

L'animagus cerf soupira et dit: "Ok, mais c'est bien parce que c'est Noël! Ammène ta chérie!"

"Merciiiii !!!" Le pompom blanc soyeux qui pendait du chapeau de père Noël que portait Sirius rebondit sur le visage de James tandis que son ami le serrait dans ses bras comme si on lui avait offert le plus beau Noël de sa vie. Il faut dire que Sirius ne se séparait pour ainsi dire jamais de "sa chérie", comme il se plaisait à l'appeller.

Il fit entrer dans le hall d'entrée une moto rutillante et blanchie par la neige.

"Tu es en train de nous salir toute l'entrée et Lily a ciré cet après-midi, arrange toi avec elle, Padfoot!"

Sirius sourit et dit: "Même ta femme ne résiste pas à mon charme !"

Remus les interrompit avant que Lily n'arrive: "Le champagne va refroidir!" Il montra de ses doigts gourds la bouteille qu'il tenait entre ses mains. James lui fit un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, slalomant entre les peluches éparpillés, les guirlandes, les feuilles de gui pendues au plafond, la fausse neige qui tombait du plafond... Bref, un vrai parcours du combattant.

Sirius finissait de nettoyer "sa chérie" dans le hall quand Lily lui tomba sur le coin de la figure et lui cria tout ce qu'elle savait avant de terminer par: "Joyeux Noël Padfoot, quand même!"

Sirius serra la demoiselle dans ses bras et s'exclama: "Où est mon filleul ?"

"Il dort ! Et ne t'avise pas de le réveiller!" cria t-elle en voyant avec attendrissement le jeune homme grimper les marches en volant, presque.

Lily pénétra dans le salon où ronronnait un feu fabuleux dans la cheminée. James et Remus posaient les toasts amoureusement préparés par la seule femme de la maison sur la table basse.

"Lily chérie, on commence ?"

Elle sourit sous le coup du surnom employé et répondit, faisant la bise à Remus: "Peter ne vient pas ?"

James prit un air grave: "Non. Il est de garde à Sainte-Mangouste." ( Peter était médicomage en formation. ) "Mais il a dit qu'il passerait demain matin très volontier si on lui avait gardé de quoi manger!"

Lily sourit de nouveau (à vrai dire elle se demandait si elle avait arrêté de sourire) et dit: "Bon, va descotcher ton meilleur ami de notre fils et ramène le par ici! "

Remus dit qu'il s'en occupait et monta les escaliers, laissant mari et femme seul à seule. James s'approcha et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Lily: "Tu crois que le calamar du lac de Poudlard embrasserait comme ça ?"

"Idiot !"

"C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !"

"Oh non! C'esr comme ça que tu m'as forcée à t'aimer !" se moqua Lily en faisant référence à toutes les frasques de James pour sortir avec elle. Il grogna et prit un toast pour la forme.

"On attend les autres!!" Lily voulut le lui reprendre mais Remus, rapidement revenu, fut plus rapide et s'empara du toast avant de l'avaler tout rond.

"Et toc!" fit le lycanthrope en s'asseyant sur le canapé moelleux.

"Mais-euuuuuh!" protesta James, aussi argumentatif qu'un escargot écolier anglophone. Lily lui fourra un toast aux oeufs de lymps dans la bouche avant qu'il ne dise autre chose. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine, sortit les alcools et les boissons du réfrigirateur et du placard avant de revenir et de constater que la moitié des petits toasts avaient déjà disparu.

"Goinffres !" maugréa t-elle. James se leva et, pour se faire pardonner, planta un baiser sonore sur sa joue. "Et Sirius, fait moi plaisir, arrête de les avaler 4 par 4..."

"FI FEF!!!" articula le brun la bouche pleine.

"Padfoot..." soupira Moony en lui jetant un regard condescendant "Tu es irrécupérable."

Padfoot avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et dit plus intelligiblement: "Mais Moony, je ne suis pas toi ! Je n'ai ni ta pôlitesse, ni tes manières, ni ton tact ! Je suis moi, c'est une chose que tu oublies ! Et je suis et resterai toujours comme ça..."

"Si un jour tu as une femme, je la plains pour te faire suffisamment à manger."

Comme d'habitude le maraudeur répondit: "C'est avec vous et ma moto que je suis marié, point barre. Les meufs au placard, ça apporte que des emmerdes! Regarde James par exemple! Il a eu le malheur d'épouser Lily et maintenant il a un marmot braillard qui gueule toutes les trois heures pour lui piquer sa femme et lui faire des suçons aux tétés! Aïe... AIEUUUUUUUUUUUU !!! Tape pas si fort James !"

"Ca c'était pour moi... "Il tapa de nouveau "Ca pour Lily... " Il tapa encore "Et ça pour la prochaine fois !"

"Michant !!" gromella Sirius en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

"Et j'ajouterai que tu es en totale admiration devant ton filleul !" fit justement Remus "Alors ne t'avise pas de critiquer ce à quoi tu voues un culte !"

Pour seule réponse, Sirius lui tira la langue. "Porto..." répondit-il à la question silencieuse de Lily qui servait les boissons.

Quand ils furent tous servis, ils se levèrent et levèrent leurs verres avec eux. Remus s'éclairci la gorge et dit:

"Joyeux Noël !" Les verres tintèrent et ils burent une gorgée en se regardant avec amour et amitié. Ils se rassirent et discutèrent de tout et de rien autour du plateau de toast qui commençait à être sérieusement vide.

"A table!" décida James en tapant dans ses mains. "Lily a préparé quelque chose dont l'odeur me chatouille les narines depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai faim!"

"Asseyez-vous ! Vous allez être servis comme des rois !" Lily se leva alors que Remus ammenait avec lui le plateau vide et les bouteilles. Il posa le tout sur la table de la cuisine et mit le nez devant le four.

"Hmmm, ça sent délicieusement bon... Il y a... attends..." A l'aide de son odorat surdéveloppé, il sut immédiatement quel allait être le repas du soir. "Lily tu as dut en mettre du temps pour cuisiner ça! Dinde aux marrons! Miam alors! Hmmm... ça sent trop bon !"

En riant et rougissant, Lily le poussa sur le côté. Elle le remercia en disant que ce n'était rien et mit le gant pour sortir le plat. Dès qu'elle ouvrit le four, il y eu comme une vague d'odeur délicieuse qui balaya toute la maison. La fumée sortit, dégageant une sensationelle senteur douce et sucrée. Lily s'empara du plat et sortit la dinde à la peau croustillante, trônant fièrement au milieu d'un champ de marrons chaud, éclatés et recouverts de sauce.

Lily faillit lâcher le plat quand un bras se faufila par dessus son épaule et pita un peu dans la sauce.

"Ey !"

"Miam..." fit James en portant la sauce sur son doigt à la bouche, "Délicieux !"

" PAS TOUCHE !!!" Lily avait reposé le plat et défandait chèrement la dinde en tapant James à l'aide du gant de cuisine bouillant d'avoir été contre le plat chaud.

Lily arriva quelques minutes plus tard et servit tout le monde. Quand elle se fut assise, Sirius, toujours aussi... naturel, la félicita sur sa cuisine et continua à manger sous les regards amusés et compatissants de ses amis.

"Alors tu as une petite cousine, Sirius ?" questionna James.

"Oui !" sourit son ami "Elle s'appelle... Oh Merlin, je me demande comment la petite va survivre avec un tel nom !"

"Oui ?"

"Nymphadora !"

"En effet..." grimaça Remus en trifouillant dans son assiette pour réussir à couper un bout de viande. Il appuya tant et si bien sur le morceau d'os invisible et réfractaire que la cuisse vola à travers la pièce et attérit sur le rideau à sa gauche.

James soupira: "Quand c'est pas Sirius et sa chérie, c'est toi et ton adresse légendaire."

"Tu peux parler, James !" le réprima Lily en riant alors qu'elle ramassait la cuisse de poulet suicidaire. En passant, elle alluma la radio sur laquelle était diffusée un classique de Noël. Jusqu'à demain soir minuit, il ne passerait sur la radio sorcière que des chants de Noël et des cantiques.

_I Wish You a Merry Christmas !_

"On chante ??" demanda Lily avec un sourire alors que les visages des trois hommes devenaient blêmes.

"Non non non non non non !!" dit Sirius "Je chante aussi bien qu'une casserole rouillée et j'ai autant de swing qu'un fer à repasser !! PAS QUESTION !!"

"Allez Padfooooooooot !!" le supplia Moony en prenant un regard de chien battu puissance maximale.

"C'est MON regard pour vous extorquer des trucs ça, pas le tiens Moony !!"

Remus lui tira la langue alors que James, Lily et lui-même entamaient la chanson avec la radio. Sirius tirait désespérément la tronche.

_I wish you a Merry Christmas !!_

Après la chanson, Lily regarda l'heure. Onze heures trente, déjà...

"Le temps passe vite !! Bientôt les cadeaux !!" s'exclama Sirius en voyant le regard de la rousse posé sur l'horloge.

"Et la Syrianne va bientôt sortir, et ne rentrera qu'au premier Janvier."

Incrédules, James, Remus et Sirius la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

Lily sourit: "La Syrianne est une petite fée qui vit dans les maisons, au creux des horloges. Elle se nourrit des paroles des gens, et le soir, à minuit, sort pour bercer les enfants en murmurant. A chaque heure, elle sort pour boire quelques paroles. Mais on ne la voit que la nuit quand tout le monde dort, et aussi pendant cinq jours entre Noël et Jour de l'an... elle ne sort que s'il y a un enfant dans la maison et lui fait don d'une nouvelle qualité pour la nouvelle année..."

"C'est joli comme légende !"

"Ce n'est pas une légende !!"s'offusqua Lily. "La Syrianne existe !!"

"Et le père Noël aussi, non ?"

Lily soupira... "On ouvre les cadeaux ?" Sa demande fut acceptée à l'unanimité et tous se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs présents. Ils déposèrent le tout sur la table débarassée d'un coup de baguette magique et Sirius, avec l'air d'un gosse de 10 ans, commença à déballer ses cadeaux, bientôt suivit par les autres.

"J... James !!" Lily était... estomacquée. Dans ses mains, elle tenait deux billets pour une semaine en Egypte, dans une croisière sur le Nil...

"Rien que tous les deux !" Il l'embrassa "Sirius et Remus vont jouer aux nounous pendant sept jours."

Lily ne savait que dire. C'était son rêve depuis toute petite d'aller en Egypte !! Le Nil, ses légendes, ses pyramides, les dunes de sable... tout quoi !!

Une fois remise, elle remarqua avec un plaisir non feint que James, Sirius et Remus appréçiaient ses cadeaux. Pour Remus, elle avait choisi de lui offrir une robe de sorcier neuve ainsi qu'un assortiment de bonbons énormes parce que, comme elle disait toujours: "Les bonbons rendent heureux, et le bonheur est la plus grande des richesses".

Sirius avait reçu de sa part des bonbons, aussi pour la même raison, mais aussi un livre sorcier sur les moto moldues et sorcières. Il était aux anges.

Pour James, elle avait décidé de lui offrir une montre sorcière. Il lui avait dit l'autre jour qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il chérissait, elle et Harry, donc... elle avait opté pour cette montre on ne peut plus spéciale: elle indiquait l'état des membres de la famille. Cela allait de "A la maison" jusqu'à "En danger de mort" Et Lily avait ajouté un petit mot qui, malgré les rires de Sirius et Remus, laissait James pantois:

_En espérant qu'on ajoute bien vite d'autres aiguilles... Ta Lily._

Leur plus grand rêve: une famille nombreuse, pleine d'amour.

James se jeta littéralement sur Lily alors que Remus commentait plus ou moins philosophiquement: "Ils vont nous faire un deuxième bébé !!"

Sirius ricana et passa en revue les cadeaux sur la table. James avait reçu de sa part des bonbons (à croire qu'ils s'étaient passé le mot) et un album photo de toutes leurs années à Poudlard, le même que tenait à l'instant précis Remus entre ses mains avec une petite lueur d'émotion dans les yeux, la larme à l'oeil. Il y était consigné leurs meilleurs moments, les plus grandes colères de Lily et les plus beaux matchs de James. Sirius avait fait le tour de leurs anciennes connaissances pendant des semaines et des semaines pour rassembler autant de photographies !!

Remus était tout ému. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu assez d'argent pour leur acheter d'aussi beaux cadeaux. On employait pas les loup-garou. Il s'y était fait. Mais à ce moment précis, sa condition se faisait plus que ressentir. Alors il s'était contenté de leur écrire une lettre différente à chacun, avec un petit cadeau expréssément choisi pour chacun d'entre eux. Des petites figurines animées d'un cerf, d'un chien et d'un rat pour Peter qui ne recevrait son cadeau que le lendemain.

Lily avait eu droit à un bouquet de fleurs de Lys parfumées, et enchantées pour ne jamais faner. Il souhaitait de tout coeur que la jeune fille fasse de même, par les temps qui couraient...

Soudain, un cri. Harry pleurait dans son berceau en haut. Sirius, comme à son habitude, se précipita à l'étage pour voir ce qui attristait son filleul.

"IL A FAIM !!" entendit-on.

Lily rigola. "James, va chercher le biberon, si je le nourissait au sein tout le temps, je ne tiendrais pas le rythme, je n'ai pas assez de lait !!"

Prongs s'éxécuta et monta avec le biberon chaud à l'étage en emmenant Remus. Ce dernier protesta qu'on avait pas besoin de lui là-haut.

"Si si si si !!" le morigéna James "Tonton Remus va donner le biberon, et moi je vais prendre la photo !! Allez !!"

"Naaonnnn !!"

Lily rigola et se retrouva bientôt seule dans la salle à manger. Elle allait les rejoindre quand minuit sonna. La rousse se retourna vers l'horloge et regarda la Syrianne en sortir. Elle éteignit la lumière et contempla la douce lueur qui émanait de la fée.

Quand la Syrianne se dirigea vers elle pour monter à l'étage et rendre sa visite à Harry, dans la lumière, Lily ne la vit plus. Mais elle murmura: "Je veux au moins qu'il ai mes yeux verts..."

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la table recouverte des paquets cadeaux et contempla les ombres que formaient les papiers déchirés, rangés en tas.

Lily ferma la porte, monta, et sourit quand James s'exclama que Harry avait les yeux de sa mère...

_I Wish You A Merry Christmas..._

_And A Happy New Year !!_

¤¤¤¤

La Syrianne est une légende qui existe peut être, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais quand on m'en a parlé, j'ai trouvé ça tellement chou que je l'ai immédiatement mise ici.

Voilà... et si vous voulez me faire plaisir, pour Noël, cliquez donc sur le petit bouton 'Go' pour voir ;)

Bzou !!


End file.
